


Secret Santa

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Slash, Team, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wallpaper or journal banner is my first choice, but if you don't incline toward art, I will be equally ecstatic with a fic.</i></p><p><i>Genre: Slash<br/>Pairing: Chris/Ezra<br/>Prompt: Nothing specific, as long as it's on the lighter side - little-to-no angst, no death, as happy an ending as your conscience will allow. Holiday theme not necessary, but it will not diminish my enjoyment in any way.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randi2204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/gifts).



> The C/E wallpapers are minimalist to offset their beautifully complicated relationship and the bonus team wallpaper is a general gift to fandom. Various sizes for different resolutions but if something doesn't fit or if the white is too bright, I'm happy to adjust it after the reveal in a few days. Happy Holidays!
> 
> ETA sepia toned options.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=j8p100)

 

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=169oin5)

 

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=avppi8)

 

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2u43pyu)

 

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=158b1ip)

 

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=i4o3zc)

 

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=ev6wxi)

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=6fv060)

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=muhb9v)


End file.
